Marvel Star Wars
}} Os '''Marvel Star Wars' são séries de gibis primeiramente criados em sagas. Expandido em 107 edições, com especiais de três edições anuais. As séries revelam o longo acontecimento, entre 1977 até 1986. Ele foi publicado pela Marvel Comics. Elas são baseadas nos episódios Uma Nova Esperança, O Império Contra-Ataca e o Retorno de Jedi com ainda a continuação do Império com a Lady Lumiya assume o lugar de Darth Vader. Mas encerrou no n° 107. Edições *''Marvel Star Wars 1'' *''Marvel Star Wars 2: Seis Contra a Galáxia'' *''Marvel Star Wars 3: A Estrela da Morte!'' *''Marvel Star Wars 4: Em Luta Contra Darth Vader'' *''Marvel Star Wars 5: Olhem, as Luas de Yavin!'' *''Marvel Star Wars 6: Será Este o Último Capítulo?'' *''Marvel Star Wars 7: Novos Planetas, Novos Perigos'' *''Marvel Star Wars 8: Os Oito Campeões de Aduba-3'' *''Marvel Star Wars 9: Confronto em um Mundo Desolado!'' *''Marvel Star Wars 10: O Behemoth do Mundo Subterrâneo'' *''Marvel Star Wars 11: Busca Estelar!'' *''Marvel Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Marvel Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Marvel Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Marvel Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Marvel Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Marvel Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Marvel Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Marvel Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Marvel Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Marvel Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Marvel Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Marvel Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Marvel Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Marvel Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Marvel Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Marvel Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Marvel Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Marvel Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Marvel Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Marvel Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Marvel Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Marvel Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Marvel Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Marvel Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Marvel Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Marvel Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Marvel Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''Marvel Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Marvel Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Marvel Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Marvel Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Marvel Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Marvel Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Marvel Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Marvel Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Marvel Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Marvel Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Marvel Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Marvel Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Marvel Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Marvel Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Marvel Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan'' *''Marvel Star Wars 54: Starfire Risin'' *''Marvel Star Wars 55: Plif'' *''Marvel Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Marvel Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye'' *''Marvel Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Marvel Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Marvel Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Marvel Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Marvel Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Marvel Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Marvel Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Marvel Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Marvel Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Marvel Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Marvel Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Marvel Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Marvel Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Marvel Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Marvel Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Marvel Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Marvel Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Marvel Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Marvel Star Wars 76: Artoo-Deetoo to the Rescue'' *''Marvel Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars'' *''Marvel Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Marvel Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Marvel Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Marvel Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Marvel Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Marvel Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract'' *''Marvel Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Marvel Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Marvel Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Marvel Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Marvel Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Marvel Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' *''Marvel Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Marvel Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''Marvel Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Marvel Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Marvel Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Marvel Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Marvel Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Marvel Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Marvel Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Marvel Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Marvel Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Marvel Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Marvel Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Marvel Star Wars 103: Tai'' *''Marvel Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Marvel Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Marvel Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Marvel Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' Edições anuais * Marvel Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt * Marvel Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine * Marvel Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice Adaptação de O Retorno do Jedi *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' Coleções Uma Nova Esperança *''The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of Star Wars'' *''Marvel Special Edition Featuring Star Wars 1'' *''Marvel Special Edition Featuring Star Wars 2'' *''Marvel Special Edition Featuring Star Wars 3'' *''Marvel Movie Showcase 1'' *''Marvel Movie Showcase 2'' *''Classic Star Wars: A New Hope 1'' *''Classic Star Wars: A New Hope 2'' O Império Contra-Ataca *''The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Super Special 16: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Special Edition 2: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' O Retorno do Jedi *''The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of Return of the Jedi'' *''Marvel Super Special 27: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (TPB)'' *''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' Livros Ilustrados da Marvel *''Marvel Illustrated Books Star Wars 1'' *''Marvel Illustrated Books Star Wars 2: World of Fire'' Star Wars Clássico *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' A Long Time Ago... *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 1'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 2'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 3'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 4'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 5'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 6'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 1: Doomworld'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 2: Dark Encounters'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 3: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 4: Screams in the Void'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 5: Fool's Bounty'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 6: Wookiee World'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 7: Far, Far Away'' Devilworlds *''Classic Star Wars: Devilworlds 1 '' *''Classic Star Wars: Devilworlds 2'' Omnibus A Long Time Ago... *''Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume 1'' Links externos * * * *Jim Shooter interview at Comic Book Resources Categoria:Marvel Star Wars